Pardon
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Quand une décision met une amitié à mal, il faut savoir dire "pardon". Mais quand "pardon" ne suffit que nous reste-t-il comme solution pour faire comprendre à son meilleur ami qu'on est désolé, qu'on ne veut pas le rendre malheureux. Qu'on est prêt à tous les sacrifices pour lui ?


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Alors je sais vous attendez le début de ma nouvelle fic avec impatience seulement je n'ai pas encore vu avec **chris87** pour savoir quand on reprend mes posts hebdomadaire donc en attendant faudra vous contenter de celui-là qui j'espère vous plaira beaucoup.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney, je n'ai fait qu'emprunter et je remets presque tout en place. (J'ai gardé Shane pour moi et Nate pour ma sister.) ^^ Les corrections sont de **LittleFlicka** naturellement.

Dédicace : Je dédie cet OS à celle qui me l'a demandé et qui a sauvé mes doigts. ^^ Je sais que tu l'as adoré à ta première (seconde et troisième) lecture donc… Merci de me l'avoir corrigé si vite sister. **LittleFlicka**.

 **Pardon**

 _ **POV Nate**_

Il l'a fait… Il a osé ! Bien sûr, je le savais, il en parlait souvent et Jay et moi avons été les premiers à voir la bague de fiançailles que Shane a acheté mais… Je crois que j'espérais qu'il retarde ce moment au maximum. Je les regarde tous les deux nous annoncer qu'ils sont fiancés et j'ai mal… Je souffre comme un martyr parce qu'elle est tout ce que j'aurais voulu. Elle est douce, patiente, sérieuse, cultivée, musicienne talentueuse et… Et tellement belle que je crève d'amour pour elle depuis que je l'ai rencontré le soir du concours final. Depuis que Shane s'est pointé avec Mitchie dans ses bras, pour nous la présenter. Je ne suis pas le mec idéal et on ne vit pas dans un livre à l'eau de rose avec un happy end à la dernière page, alors ok je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard. C'est vrai, je le reconnais, je suis tombé sous le charme de son regard brillant, de son sourire timide… Et puis elle a parlé, uniquement pour nous dire un petit « bonsoir » en nous tendant la main mais ça a suffit, je crois pour qu'elle me plaise. Parce qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres fans, elle ne nous a pas sauté dessus en nous voyant, et elle n'a jamais cherché à percer nos secrets ou à les dévoiler contre de l'argent… Elle est différente et je crois que c'est surtout ça qui m'a le plus plu chez elle. Sa simplicité et sa gentillesse ne sont qu'un plus. Qu'un beau ruban autour du cadeau qu'elle est… Un cadeau qui n'était pas pour moi et qui ne le sera jamais. Je le sais, elle nous l'a dit lorsque Jade mon ex lui a demandé si elle pourrait sortir avec un autre que Shane s'ils se séparaient. La question ne concernait que Jason et moi et l'entendre dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire ça, a anéanti le dernier espoir que j'avais d'être avec elle un jour. Selon elle, agir comme ça risquait de mettre à mal notre amitié et elle refusait d'être celle pour qui on pourrait se battre. Shane a rit en décrétant qu'une fille ne réussirait jamais à foutre la merde dans notre amitié mais je pensais l'inverse. Je le pense toujours à ce propos. Feignant d'avoir besoin de quelque chose dans la cuisine, je quitte le jardin où nous sommes réunis et m'isole dans ma chambre. Allongé sur mon lit, les chevilles croisées, je fixe mon plafond voulant imaginer, comme chaque soir, une autre réalité. Une réalité où Mitchie n'est qu'à moi. Aujourd'hui j'imagine qu'on est ensemble et que je lui présente ma famille.

On est assis dans le salon de la maison familiale à Washington. Ma mère serait sous son charme naturellement, et pendant qu'on mangerait son délicieux poulet au curry, papa chercherait à mieux la connaître. Seule Kathy aurait du mal à s'entendre avec la douceur et la simplicité de Mitchie mais elle est trop orgueilleuse et superficielle pour apprécier la perfection de ma copine. Je souris en imaginant la conversation qu'il y aurait autour de la table. Chacun parlerait d'avenir ou raconterait ses souvenirs et anecdotes d'enfance alors que ma copine se blottirait doucement dans mes bras. Cette image me fait sourire surtout lorsque je l'imagine habillée comme elle l'était en arrivant. Un slim bleu, une tunique jaune soleil qui lui va si bien au teint et une paire de converses.

« - Hey Nate ?

J'ouvre les yeux en entendant la voix de Mitchie et je m'assieds pour la regarder en face en revenant à la réalité.

« - Tu vas bien, me demande-t-elle d'une voix douce sans entrer dans ma chambre. Tu es rentré dans la maison il y a près d'une heure.

« - Ouais je… Je n'ai pas trop la tête à jouer les gars super ravi pour vos fiançailles alors que je n'ai plus personne dans ma vie, avoué-je en la fixant espérant qu'elle comprendrait.

« - Oh Nate, souffle-t-elle en me rejoignant enfin. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pensé que ça te ferait souffrir d'apprendre nos fiançailles. Je ne pensais pas à mal, je t'assure. Je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que Shane et moi vivrons ensemble que je n'ai pas pensé que je pourrais te faire du mal, s'excuse-t-elle.

« - Hey ! Arrête Mitchie, je ne t'en veux pas, soufflé-je, en relevant sa tête pour croiser son regard chocolat. Je comprends que tu aies envie de partager ton bonheur futur et tout ça. C'est moi qui suis un peu con de gâcher ton moment de joie avec mes états-d'âmes de nana dépressive.

« - Arrête tu ne gâches pas mon moment de joie Nate, sourit-elle tristement. Écoute oublions tout ça d'accord ? Je suis fiancée, tu es triste à cause de ta récente rupture… Ce qu'on n'a qu'à faire c'est ne plus parler de tout ça. Je vais aller en bas pour préparer le dîner parce que je crois que si je laisse Jason et Shane faire la cuisine, on ne mangera jamais, rit-elle, et je verrais avec lui pour qu'on ne parle plus de tout ça d'accord ?

J'acquiesce simplement et la regarde quitter mon lit avant de me sourire franchement. Je l'observe quitter ma chambre sans chercher à la retenir bien que tout mon corps en ait envie. Quand elle est partie, je me laisse tomber en arrière et songe à la suite de ma vie. A présent qu'ils vont se marier, je vais passer le reste de ma vie à la regarder vivre et évoluer sans moi. Je vais les voir se marier, avoir des enfants et les élever alors que je resterais seul dans mon coin sans personne à aimer… Je pourrais naturellement me mettre avec une autre fille mais comment pourrais-je la regarder en face alors que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais la rendre heureuse ? Je secoue la tête et ferme les yeux ne voulant pas les écouter vivre et s'aimer. Pas devant moi en tout cas.

Une heure plus tard, Mitchie m'appelle me prévenant que c'était prêt et je descends avec autant d'envie que de me planter des clous dans les yeux mais j'essaie de faire bonne figure durant le repas et le reste du week-end. C'est difficile, très difficile, je le reconnais. Surtout que Shane se montre particulièrement démonstratif ce soir. Il n'hésite pas à lui voler plusieurs baisers l'interrompant sans problème ou posant son bras sur ses épaules en me fixant… Je sais qu'il est amoureux d'elle mais en le voyant agir j'ai l'impression qu'il connaît mes sentiments pour elle et qu'il veut me montrer qu'elle n'aime que lui et que je ne serais jamais rien d'autre qu'un ami aux yeux de ma belle. Alors qu'elle apporte le dessert je croise son regard désolé et je souris faisant mine de ne pas voir son manège et quand le repas est terminé, je m'exile dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle et surtout éviter de voir ce spectacle qui me répugne davantage à chaque représentation.

« - Hey, souffle la voix douce de Mitchie qui me rejoint. Je peux t'aider ?

« - Ouais tu es autant chez toi que moi à présent. Et vu que Shane déteste faire la vaisselle, tu risques d'en faire beaucoup.

« - Ouais, je sais, admet-elle, mais il s'est engagé à s'occuper du jardin de notre maison donc ça compense… Je crois.

« - Tu parles, il va engager un jardinier pour ne pas avoir à tondre lui-même le jardin, me moqué-je en lui tendant une assiette.

« - C'est fort probable.

Elle me sourit et ça suffit à me rendre heureux… C'est peut-être méchant mais j'ai l'impression que je ferais un bien meilleur époux pour elle que lui… Pourtant c'est mon meilleur ami mais depuis qu'elle est entrée dans sa vie, et dans la nôtre indirectement, il a changé… Ces derniers mois surtout, il semble plus vantard mais le fait discrètement… A moins que ce soit ma jalousie qui parle ainsi. La vaisselle terminée, on rejoint les deux autres qui ont décidés de regarder la saga Star Wars et Mitchie s'assoit à côté de son fiancé en grimaçant légèrement. Pour cause, elle déteste la science-fiction et elle est plus branchée film triste comme Le secret de Charlie avec Zac Efron que cette saga que je trouve un poil surréaliste.

« - Bon je file me coucher, votre navet j'en ai assez soupé, grogné-je à la fin du un.

« - Attends je te suis, décrète Mitchie en se levant. Enfin pas dans ta chambre mais l'idée est là.

« - Oh non reste s'il te plait, intervint Shane d'un ton un ton piteux. On ne se voit déjà pas souvent, ajoute-t-il d'une voix boudeuse qui me fait grimacer.

« - Non, je suis fatiguée et puis, j'ai fait un long voyage pour venir, puisque tu es toujours trop occupé pour faire le déplacement, l'accuse-t-elle en souriant.

« - Un film, négocie-t-il.

« - Je… Bon d'accord, soupire-t-elle.

« - Arrête Shane, même moi je sais qu'elle n'aime pas la saga Star Wars, interviens-je excédé par son attitude.

« - Je crois mieux connaître ma fiancée que toi Nate ! N'est-ce pas Mitchoue ?

« - Si tu la connaissais si bien, tu saurais qu'elle n'aime pas être appelée ainsi !

« - Arrêtez les garçons, nous interrompt-elle. Ok c'est vrai que je n'aime pas ce surnom ni la science-fiction mais Shane a raison, on ne se voit pas beaucoup lui et moi alors je reste. Mais seulement pour un film, ajoute-t-elle pour lui qui me sourit satisfait.

« - Moi ça me convient, admet-il. Et toi Nate ?

« - Moi ça ne me regarde pas, c'est votre couple. Si Mitchie a envie de rester regarder ce navet juste pour tes beaux yeux, ça la regarde, moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Jay !

« - Ok bonne nuit mec !

Sur ces mots, je monte sans un regard en arrière jusqu'à ma chambre. Je prends une douche rapide et allongé dans mon lit, j'écoute les bruits de la maison. Oubliant le film, j'essaie d'entendre la voix de Mitchie seulement rien ne vient et je finis par m'endormir.

Le reste du week-end se passe ainsi. Shane choisit l'activité et si ça ne plait pas sa fiancée, il lui demande de rester avec lui et de participer sans qu'elle ne refuse me faisant soupirer. Elle est trop gentille pour lui. J'essaie d'intervenir de temps à autre donnant une porte de sortie à Mitchie quand je sais qu'elle n'aime pas ce qu'ils font seulement elle abonde toujours dans son sens et je finis par en comprendre la raison une heure avant son départ. Quand elle vient me voir pour me dire au revoir. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui poser la question la faisant sourire.

« - Ce n'est rien. Écoute je sais que Shane et moi avons des goûts différents sur beaucoup de choses mais ce sont toutes ces différences qui nous rapproche lui et moi. Je te remercie d'avoir intercédé pour moi tout au long de ce week-end mais tu ne seras pas toujours là pour m'aider et puis… J'aime être dans les bras de Shane, le sentir me protéger de tout et même si le film ne me plait pas, comme c'est souvent le cas, admet-elle, alors je me contente de profiter de sa présence autour de moi et de respirer son odeur. Ça suffit à mon bonheur.

« - Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais arrêter de mettre en avant vos différences, assuré-je.

Elle me remercie, embrasse ma joue puis me sourit.

« - Merci Nate, c'est très important pour moi, dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

« - J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus pour que tu te sentes plus à l'aise.

« - Tu fais déjà beaucoup !

A nouveau elle se penche vers moi pour embrasser ma joue seulement au même instant, je tourne la tête pour lui parler. Nos lèvres se joignent une seconde à peine et je cache une grimace en la voyant s'éloigner vivement.

« - Pardon Nate, je…

« - Hey ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était rien qu'un accident d'accord ?

Elle hoche doucement la tête en se mordant la lèvre et je la fixe.

« - Mitchie, l'appelé-je en lui relevant le menton, promets-moi que tu ne laisseras pas toujours Shane choisir pour toi ? Tu as le droit d'imposer tes rêves ou tes goûts de temps à autre, tu le sais ?

« - Tu parles comme si tu allais partir, tu sais ?

« - Ouais, je vais avertir Sam, notre agent, que je me prends un appartement pour m'éloigner un peu de tout ça.

« - Oh !… Tu vas me manquer tu sais ?

« - C'est réconfortant mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne quitte pas la ville ou le groupe. On continuera de se voir à chacune de tes visites, aux répétitions et tout ça, lui assuré-je.

Elle me sourit tristement et je me rapproche d'elle pour embrasser sa joue. A la dernière seconde, elle tourne la tête et embrasse doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Je me recule pour la regarder et m'excuser seulement elle pose son index sur ma bouche avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Je n'ose pas fermer les yeux de peur de me réveiller seul dans mon lit et lorsqu'elle s'éloigne de moi, je fouille son regard pour comprendre son geste.

« - Mitchie, pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, je… Je crois que tu es plus important pour moi que je ne le pensais.

« - Mais Shane ? Vous êtes fiancés !

« - Oui je suis amoureuse de lui, il est l'homme de ma vie mais je crois que tu n'es pas qu'un ami pour moi… Écoute, reprend-elle en me voyant douter, je ne compte pas quitter Shane, je veux me marier avec lui et surtout faire ma vie avec lui, il est l'homme parfait pour moi mais… Je ne sais pas. Ni pourquoi j'ai fait ça, ni pourquoi je me sens tellement coupable vis-à-vis de toi depuis hier… Je vais partir à présent. Shane doit m'attendre en bas… Tu seras encore là le week-end prochain ?

« - Oui, je ne vais pas prendre le premier appartement qu'on va me proposer, lui assuré-je.

« - Ok alors bonne semaine à toi, sourit-elle avant de quitter ma chambre.

Je soupire quand elle n'est plus là et dès qu'ils ne sont plus là, je descends pour rejoindre Jay qui farniente dans la piscine. Assis près de l'eau, je mets mes lunettes de soleil pour prendre des couleurs attendant le retour de notre ami pour leur annoncer mon départ. Je n'ai pu me résoudre à dire à la vérité à Mitchie et j'espère qu'elle comprendra.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu allais déménager, me dit-il dès son retour. C'est Mitchoue qui me l'a appris durant le trajet jusqu'à l'international.

« - Ouais je… C'est plus compliqué que ça, soupiré-je. Écoutez je… J'y réfléchis depuis quelques temps déjà et je pense que ça serait mieux pour tout le monde si on se séparait. J'ai envie de tenter de percer en solo et…

« - Comment ça peut être mieux pour les _Connect3_ si tu n'es plus là, m'interrompt Jason perdu.

« - C'est mieux pour notre amitié si on se sépare quelques temps.

« - C'est de ma faute, me demande-t-il tristement.

« - Non Jason, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Le seul qui ait merdé ici, c'est moi. J'ai… J'ai fait une erreur que je ne peux ni me pardonner ni réparer pour le moment et j'ai besoin de m'éloigner le temps de faire le point.

« - C'est à cause de Mitchie c'est ça ? C'est parce que je l'ai demandé en mariage, m'accuse Shane.

« - Oui et non… Je suis content pour toi si vous allez vous marier mais la vérité c'est que… Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle au fil de ses visites et c'est mieux pour notre amitié si je m'éloigne le temps de panser mon cœur brisé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça me prendra et j'espère que ces sentiments auront disparu avant votre mariage mais si je ne suis pas là pour toi ce jour-là, précisé-je en fixant mon plus vieil ami, sache que je suis très heureux pour toi. J'espère que tu sais la chance que tu as de l'avoir dans ta vie.

« - Attends, tu m'annonces dans la même phrase que tu quittes le groupe qu'on a fondé à Camp Rock il y a dix ans et que tu aimes ma fiancée et tu crois que je vais laisser passer ça ?

« - Non, mais j'espère qu'au nom de notre amitié, tu me laisseras m'effacer au profit de ton bonheur Shane. De toute façon, ne t'en fais pas, je me suis arrangé avec Jack, notre bassiste, il accepte de m'accueillir chez lui le temps que j'ai trouvé un appartement comme ça je ne vous gênerais pas.

Sur ces mots, je monte dans ma chambre emballer quelques affaires seulement il me suit en m'annonçant que je vais briser le cœur de Mitchie quand elle verra que je ne suis plus là et cette idée m'est insoutenable aussi je décide de rester. Jusqu'au week-end prochain, je partirais après lui avoir dit la vérité.

Seulement plus la semaine passe moins je me sens le courage de tout lui avouer et lorsqu'elle arrive le vendredi soir, je broie du noir. Shane au contraire semble boire du petit lait et à peine sommes-nous tous à table qu'il me met sur le gril en m'ordonnant presque de tout avouer à sa fiancée.

« - Tu ne crois pas que le moment est mal choisi ?

« - Au contraire, le timing est parfait ! Comme ça elle va pouvoir voir quel piètre ami tu es et si elle déprime, je serai là pour la réconforter !

« - Tu délires ok ? Je suis un bon ami et…

« - Un bon ami ? En tombant amoureux de ma copine ? En lui mentant ? En quittant le groupe et la maison ? Tu trouves vraiment que tu l'es ?

« - Arrête Shane ! C'est plus compliqué que ça et tu le sais !

« - Non c'est très simple au contraire, explose-t-il avant de se tourner vers sa fiancée. Nate est amoureux de toi Mitchoue et ne compte pas être présent pour nous le jour de notre mariage puisque monsieur veut faire carrière tout seul !

« - S'il y avait une mauvaise façon d'annoncer ça à Mitchie, c'était bien celle-ci, décrété-je en me levant de table. Désolé, ajouté-je pour elle, tu ne devais pas l'apprendre et encore moins aujourd'hui et de cette façon !

« - Attends Nate, si c'est à cause du week-end dernier…

« - Non rassure-toi, ce que tu m'as dit dimanche n'est en rien la cause de tout ça, ne t'en fais pas.

Sur ces mots, je quitte la pièce et me réfugie dans ma chambre le cœur en miettes sachant que Shane a fait ça uniquement pour que je sois le méchant de l'histoire au yeux de sa belle. Qu'il soit l'homme parfait, celui qui est incapable de lui mentir ou de lui faire du mal au contraire de moi l'affreux meilleur ami qui essaie de lui voler sa fiancée. Cette image fait vaciller ma résolution de partir seulement en les entendant se disputer, je comprends que c'est plus profond que ça. Le fait que je quitte la maison et le groupe ne changera jamais le mal qu'on lui a fait ce soir aussi je prends une décision. Probablement la meilleure de l'année. Quittant le lit où je suis allongé en travers, je rejoins ma salle de bain et ouvre mon armoire à pharmacie. Souffrir d'insomnie depuis plusieurs années a au moins un avantage, j'ai toujours une boite pleine de somnifère prêt à m'aider pour trouver le sommeil. Sans réellement réfléchir, je vide le tube complet dans ma main, que je fais passer avec un grand verre d'eau avant d'aller m'allonger dans mon lit pour la dernière fois. J'espère que personne ne m'en voudra mais je ne peux me résoudre à la regarder être heureuse loin de moi. Elle était tout ce que j'aurais voulu avoir dans ma vie. Je songe un instant à leur écrire une lettre pour leur expliquer mon geste seulement la torpeur habituelle me gagne et je refuse de lutter contre le sommeil qui m'emmène loin de toute la merde que j'ai crée en bas.

Une dernière phrase : Je t'aime Mitchie.

Un dernier souvenir : celui de son visage.

Une dernière pensée : celle qu'ils seront plus heureux sans moi et je ferme les yeux à jamais.

…

 _ **POV Mitchie**_

« - Vous vous êtes dit quoi, me demande Shane dès que Nate a disparu à l'étage.

« - Rien. Il m'a annoncé qu'il quittait la maison, je lui ai dit qu'il me manquerait et c'est tout… Pourquoi l'as-tu mis au pied du mur ainsi ? C'était très malpoli !

« - Il ne voulait pas te le dire, je te rappelle !

« - Et alors ? Chacun a le droit d'avoir ses secrets. On n'en a tous, toi le premier, l'accusé-je.

« - Faux, je t'ai tout dit, m'assure-t-il.

« - Arrête Shane même moi je sais que tu lui mens, intervient Jason en lâchant sa fourchette. Et Mitchie a raison, tu as été trop loin en poussant Nate dans ses retranchements comme ça alors qu'on sait tous les deux qu'il déteste ça !

Je note que mon fiancé est contrarié et je ne fais rien pour le soutenir. Sa manière d'agir avec son meilleur ami ce soir était atroce. Je me retiens de rejoindre Nate dans sa chambre pour lui parler et m'excuser auprès de lui. Même si techniquement je n'ai rien fait de mal, je me sens coupable envers lui. Cependant Shane m'assure qu'il faut le laisser seul ce soir et qu'on pourra tous en parler demain matin. Pitié pas pendant le petit-déjeuner sinon je jeun.

« - Tu viens on regarde la suite de Star Wars.

« - Ah non ! S'il te plait pas _encore_ ta guerre des étoiles, grimacé-je. Et si on regardait ce qui passe à la télé ?

Il n'est pas ravi ravi mais il accepte et on commence à zapper. Je crie d'arrêter quand j'aperçois le visage de Zac Efron et il accepte, bon grès mal grès, quand Jason intercède en ma faveur. Ce mec est un amour… Mon fiancé aussi mais bon. Assis au salon, je me blottis dans les bras de Shane pour regarder Zac pleurer la mort de son frère. Ce film est probablement mon préféré au monde ! Seulement je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur l'histoire, l'idée que Nate doit déprimer tout seul dans son coin et penser que je lui en veux d'avoir voulu me ménager… Je trouve ça adorable pour ma part.

« - Bon ok les mecs, je monte me coucher je suis HS. A demain. Bonne nuit mon amour, ajouté-je pour mon fiancé que j'embrasse tendrement.

Cependant quand je passe devant la chambre de Nate, je ne peux m'empêcher de frapper doucement à la porte avant de vouloir entrer. La pièce est noire et notant une silhouette allongée sur le lit, j'en conclue qu'il s'est endormi. Dépitée, je referme la porte et file dans la chambre de Shane pour me coucher, je suis réellement morte.

Quand je me réveille, mon fiancé est blotti contre moi me donnant chaud et je quitte son lit avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Étrange, Nate n'est pas levé, il se lève toujours avant moi habituellement. Haussant les épaules, je prépare le petit-déjeuner pour deux et je le rejoins dans sa chambre. Ok techniquement ça ne se fait pas surtout qu'il n'est pas mon petit ami mais bon j'ai besoin de parler avec lui sans être dérangée donc… Le plateau dans une main, je frappe à la porte avant de l'ouvrir doucement.

« - Nate ? Tu dors encore ?… Nate ?

Curieux, il a le sommeil léger normalement. Lentement, je pose le plateau sur son bureau nickel et m'approche du lit où je m'assois pour le secouer doucement.

« - Nate, c'est Mitchie, debout, tu t'es endormi habillé, je souris… Nate ?

Un frisson glacé m'envahit et la main tremblante, je caresse sa joue avant de sursauter en sentant sa peau froide.

« - Non !… Non, non, Nate ! Nate, hurlé-je alors que je vois trouble. Nate, réveille-toi, le supplié-je en le secouant violemment. Nate !

« - Mitchie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demande Jason à moitié réveillé.

« - C'est Nate, pleuré-je. Il… Il ne répond pas, il est tout froid… Jay appelle les secours, il n'est pas bien !

« - Attends, il est peut-être dans le coma et…

« - Justement appelle le neuf cent onze !

« - Chérie, tu peux arrêter de crier dès le matin, grogne mon fiancé en nous rejoignant en caleçon.

« - Nate !… Je… Je ne sens pas son pouls, ajouté-je de plus en plus inquiète. Jay magne-toi !

…

 _ **POV Shane**_

Quand j'entre dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami, je dors encore à moitié pourtant quelque chose me semble étrange… Et pas seulement le petit-déjeuner pour deux qu'il y a sur le bureau. Je signale à ma fiancée qu'elle crie trop pour un réveil en douceur comme elle les aime seulement quand elle m'annonce qu'elle ne sent pas le pouls de mon meilleur ami, mon cœur s'accélère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce con ? Inquiet, et voyant que Jason ne bouge pas, je prends le portable de Nate et compose le neuf cent onze pour signaler qu'un de mes amis est inconscient et qu'on ne sent pas son pouls avant d'écouter la personne qui me donne des instructions avant de raccrocher alors que ma fiancée devient de plus en plus paniquée. Elle est en pleine crise de nerfs et secoue violemment Nate aussi je l'éloigne de lui afin qu'elle ne lui fasse pas mal. Ça serait con s'il se réveille avec un violent torticolis ou pire.

« - Nate, hurle-t-elle en essayant de quitter mes bras. Lâche-moi, crie-t-elle en se débattant, Laisse-moi aller voir s'il va mieux ! Lâche-moi Shane !… Lâche-moi s'il te plait !

Elle est au bord de la crise de nerf et tout en me mordant la lèvre je la tourne face à moi et la gifle juste assez fort pour qu'elle se calme. Elle s'immobilise une seconde puis se met à pleurer dans mes bras. La tête sur mon épaule, elle s'accroche à moi avec force tout en s'excusant encore et encore alors que Jason sort de sa léthargie. Il nous fixe tous les deux une seconde avant de regarder notre ami désolé. Oui je sais Jay, j'ai compris que Nate est parti… Mon Dieu, j'ai du y aller un peu trop fort hier ! Je sais qu'il n'aime pas être mis au pied du mur mais je pensais qu'en révélant tout à ma fiancée, elle verrait qu'il n'est pas le petit gars parfait qu'il fait semblant d'être en sa présence. Pourtant… Pourtant en le voyant allongé là sans vie, les yeux clos et la poitrine immobile, je me sens mal. Mal d'avoir été si brusque avec lui hier soir et de m'être si mal conduit ces derniers temps… Ce que j'ai pu être con ! Les sirènes se font entendre et je confie ma fiancée à Jason et descends les rejoindre.

…

 _ **POV Jason**_

Dès que je sens Mitchie dans mes bras, je pense à la sœur de Nate. Kathy. Ils se détestent tous les deux et je sais que c'est de ma faute parce que je suis fou d'elle depuis des années et qu'il refuse qu'elle ne m'approche mais je sais qu'au fond ils s'adoraient et qu'elle va avoir le cœur brisé. Pourtant, je ne peux résoudre à l'appeler pour la prévenir. Pas tant qu'un médecin ne m'aura pas confirmé que je ne pourrais plus jamais rire avec Nate. Que je n'entendrais plus une seule parole de sagesse sortir de sa bouche. Que plus jamais, il ne nous racontera une blague qu'il est le seul à comprendre. Qu'il ne chantera plus avec nous, qu'il ne jouera plus de guitare, ni n'accompagnera à la batterie mes ballades… Plus jamais rien du tout. Le médecin qui l'ausculte se redresse alors que je ne l'ai même pas vu entrer et je croise son regard navré.

« - Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement.

« - Non, hurle Mitchie en tombant à genoux.

Je la suis dans sa descente alors que je sens mes joues devenir humides mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Ce matin je perds mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon frère. Une grande partie de ma vie et de mon cœur. Je sers Mitchie plus fort contre ma poitrine mais ce n'est pas pour elle, j'ai simplement besoin de sentir que je ne suis pas le seul qui ait le cœur brisé ce matin. Nate… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Notre petite sœur de cœur pose la même question que nous alors que Shane revient de sa salle de bain un tube de somnifère à la main.

« - Non ! Il n'a pas…

« - Si Jay, il a avalé tout le tube, dit-il simplement alors que son regard est fuyant.

« - C'est probable, déclare le médecin, l'autopsie nous en apprendra plus. Je suis navré messieurs et mademoiselle.

« - Non, hurle Mitchie en m'échappant avant de grimper sur notre ami. Réveille-toi Nate ! Je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas ! Je suis désolée, tellement désolée… Je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner maintenant ! Pas toi, pleure-t-elle en tombant sur sa poitrine.

Ses pleurs sont tellement déchirants qu'ils ne laissent personne indifférents. Shane, le médecin, les ambulanciers, moi… J'en ai les larmes aux yeux et je libère Nate afin que les secours l'emmènent. Elle crie et semble déchaînée si bien que Shane finit par la prendre contre lui et la serrer fortement pour qu'elle cesse de bouger alors que je regarde notre ami quitter sa chambre et notre maison peu après, sans dire un mot. J'ai la tête vide et le cœur à vif… Il est parti mais il est à jamais dans nos cœurs.

FIN

…

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plus ? Non ? Oui je m'en doutais un poil entre Shane qui agi et réagi un peu comme un con, Nate qui se suicide, Mitchie qui se sent coupable et que dire de Jason ? Malgré tout j'ai aimé l'écrire donc… :p

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
